


*Yami voice* Aibou i command you to sleep this instant

by Kaddi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i slept 3 hours tops and then wrote this wishing i had someone to take over for me, idk which yami & yuugi pair this really is, probs duel monster anime tho, soul room shenanigans, written with s0 yami's voice in mind but honestly, yami offering to take over for yuugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaddi/pseuds/Kaddi
Summary: Yuugi was awake. Yami knew, because his soul room was empty. It had been for most of the night. Occasionally he found him resting there, eyes drooping even in this realm, but never for long.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	*Yami voice* Aibou i command you to sleep this instant

**Author's Note:**

> i like Just got into yugioh in this year of 20 20 and i havent even finished s1 or s0 or the manga or --- but i wanted to write this, so here it is!

Yuugi was awake. Yami knew, because his soul room was empty. It had been for most of the night. Occasionally he found him resting there, eyes drooping even in this realm, but never for long.

Now, though, he was finally supposed to be awake - and was all the worse for it. Yami left Yuugi's soul room and urged his spirit into the real world, where his ghostly form sat on the bed, watching Yuugi move sluggishly, and waited for how long it would take Yuugi to notice him there.

When Yuugi finally did, he almost tripped over himself. Yami rose, like he could have caught him, but aborted the motion when Yuugi steadied himself.

"What are you doing?" he asked, not unkindly.

"I'm getting ready for school," Yuugi answered with a tired smile, interrupted by a yawn. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get them to stay open.

"You haven't slept all night," Yami said, because he was learning not to demand, and besides, it should be obvious what he meant.

"You noticed?" Yuugi sheepishly rubbed his neck.

"Of course I did," Yami huffed. "And even if I hadn't, it would be clear just by looking at you."

"That bad, huh..."

A breeze could knock him over at this point. The deep-purple circles under Yuugi's eyes could compete with darkness itself, contrasting against his pale skin. Sleep deprivation had its clutches wholly around him and it became clear to Yami that he could not let Yuugi leave his room like that.

"Stay home," he suggested.

But Yuugi shook his head. "I can't miss school."

"Are there any tests?" Regrettably, Yami did not always keep up with Yuugi's workload.

Yuugi shook his head again. "There isn't."

"Then I don't see why you couldn't miss school. You have called in sick before."

"But I'm not sick, just a little tired." Even as he said it, another yawn erupted, one so big he couldn't hide it behind his hands. He turned away from Yami to grab his school bag, but his body went down with him when he tried to pick it up. He lay miserably on the floor, looking sadly at his traitorous limbs.

Yami stood up from the bed and kneeled down next to him. If it was so important for Yuugi to get to school, then he would respect his wish. However, he was still not about to risk his partner's health and safety over it.

"Yuugi," he said and waited to catch his eyes. "Let me go in your stead."

"What?" Yuugi asked a little dumbly, blinking up at him with those big eyes.

"I will go to school, and you will rest."

"I can't make you do that!"

"You're not making me do anything. I'm offering."

"But still - it's just school, I can do it!"

"You cannot even stay awake." Yami frowned at the stricken look he put on his partner's face. He sighed, and tried for something reassuring. "You don't have to accept, but I would like to walk you to school at least."

Yuugi did better when he did not have to decide whether he wanted help - and only had to decide if he wanted to let somebody do something for him that they wanted to do anyway. Yami did not quite get the difference, but he strived to make things easier.

Yuugi sat up properly and repacked his toppled school bag while he thought. Yami watched him do it, paying attention to what school subjects there were. It would be good to know in advance what awaited him today.

When Yuugi was done he very seriously looked at Yami. "You're very sweet," he said, which caught Yami so off-guarded his eyes widened. "You can walk to school in my stead, if you want. However - wake me up when we're there, okay?"

"Of course I want to. I'll get you there safely."

"Promise you'll wake me up?"

"Go take a nap, Yuugi."

Yuugi grumbled and Yami knew that he had been seen through. He returned to his soul room and remained long enough to bid Yuugi a restful sleep - dodging a promise again - which was also the time it took for Yuugi to fall asleep. Then he blinked his eyes open, back in the physical world with a task ahead of him.

**Author's Note:**

> i used to have the yuugi standard deck but it has been lost to the ether. i apparently also had the "deluxe edition starter deck joey" because i still have the box, but no idea where the cards went  
> i never played a round of yugioh in my life


End file.
